


Takin' Care of Business

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: "I just don't understand why this thing is still here," Lewis protested. "It's the most uncomfortable chair in the whole goddamn place."
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Takin' Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Fill a Prompt, Save Three" event over on the Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme: "BAND OF BROTHERS, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Office sex at Nixon Nitration". 
> 
> A HUGE THANKS TO FIORE! She helped me to make it in something worth sharing. Grazie stella :)

"Good morning, Mr. Winters." Dick could almost hear the cheeky grin attached to that beloved voice.

"Good _afternoon_ , Mr. Nixon," Dick felt the need to point out. “Happy to finally see you,” he half-joked.

Dick had spent all his morning between offices at the Nixon Nitration and he had missed Lewis's presence and help. 

“Where were you all morning?” he asked, arching an eye-brow in the direction of his friend. "I was waiting for you." 

Like every morning for the last twenty years, Dick had gotten up early to take a run around their neighbourhood, going along the Raritan River and the Park. 

When he had gone back home, he had woken up Lewis, but after the man had protested that he wanted to sleep a little longer, Dick had decided not to wait for him and go to the office. Strangely Lewis hadn’t materialized for the whole morning. Lewis's laziness was legendary, but actually for the past ten years, ever since they had decided to take the reins of the factory in their own hands, he had always been very dependable. 

"I just... had some business to attend in Brunswick," Lewis explained, faking nonchalance, "Did you manage okay without me?" 

"Yes. Yes, we did." There had been a minor issue about a past contract, but Carol, Lewis’s secretary, had helped him solve it. "Lewis, is everything all right?" he inquired. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

His eyes weren't quite meeting Dick's, and in Dick’s experience, it meant that Lewis had done something he knew Dick would not approve of. He trailed off, walking closer to Dick’s desk chair. "This thing will kill your back," he remarked. 

"Please, not again," Dick begged, knowing where the conversation was headed. 

"I just don’t understand why this thing is still here," Lewis protested. "It’s the most uncomfortable chair in the whole goddamn place." It was so different from the beautiful chair and the rest of the furniture in Lewis’s office, and in the offices of most of the management at the Nixon Nitration. 

"You find it ugly and you want to get rid of it." Dick was tired of the old argument. 

"It’s so uncomfortable that you are always finding excuses not to sit on it." As in, opposed to how Nixon was always half-sprawled somewhere, like a bossy cat. 

"I'm just trying to be a good manager," was Dick’s reply, but Lewis wasn’t listening, lost in his crusade. 

"Every time I tried to suck you off in this chair you never got hard." 

Dick felt his face turn scarlet. "That’s because we were in the office," he protested. "I’m sorry, but risking exposure isn’t a turn-on." 

"Exposure? Oh please, be serious." Lewis could be irksome sometimes. Often. "Half of the employees think we’re fucking – which we are, by the way – and they don’t care." 

"I don’t want to confirm it. I don’t want to be discovered," was Dick’s serious reply. 

"Well, that’s a pity," Lewis gave up. "So, are you so in love with that ugly and uncomfortable chair that I must return the one I bought this morning?" 

"Lewis?" Dick had been right to be alarmed by Lewis’s mysterious no-show that morning. 

The man exited the room, entering back some minutes after with a new shiny black leather chair, quite big and - it seemed - quite soft. 

"Lewis," Dick tried again to protest, but his lover had such a genuinely excited expression that he felt bad reproaching him any further. 

"Try it, please," Lewis asked with a hopeful face. "If you hate it, I’ll take it back tomorrow, first thing in the morning." 

Dick sat on it and discovered it was set too low, so he stood up and adjusted the seat. It was better with the new setting, but he stood up again and adjusted also the backrest angle and the position of the armrests. 

When he sat down again, he found it perfect. 

"Is it comfortable?" asked Lewis, who was trying to not sound like an excited puppy. Lewis loved to give gifts to Dick, and Dick knew that the only thing stopping Lewis from drowning him in presents was Dick himself. 

Dick closed his eyes, relaxing. It was the most gorgeous thing he had ever sat on. "Very much." 

"So... " Lewis sounded very smug to Dick’s ears. "I’m not going to take it back, am I?" 

No, definitely not. "Close the doors," he surrendered. 

"Why?" Dick’s eyes were still closed, but he could feel Lewis’s confusion. 

"Because I can't relax and let you suck me off if I’m not sure that all the doors are closed." 

A sharp intake of breath was Lewis’s answer. Dick followed by ear Lewis’ steps around his office and into the adjacent one - Lewis’s own - listening to the click of locks. 

"Well, you look very comfortable. Behind your big bossy desk." 

Dick slowly opened his eyes. Lewis had lost his jacket and tie, but the vest was still on. That light grey suit was one of Dick’s favorites and the dark red shirt looked fantastic on Lewis’s built. "You bought it for me." 

"The company bought it." Lewis was rolling up his sleeves. 

"You’re the CEO," Dick pointed up. 

"Don’t remind me." Lewis took off his shoes. "Whatever. They all know that you’re the one in charge. I’m just the pretty face." 

"The prettiest." And it was true. Even with wrinkles around his eyes, Lewis was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

" _Mister Winters!_ I’m not an easy girl you can sweet-talk into sleeping with you!" Lewis’ voice went all girly. "I demand to be appreciated for my intellect!" 

"I do." 

And that was also true. For all the joking, Lewis was good at managing the marketing and the P.R. of the business. 

Lewis laughed. "Dick, you're terrible at this!" He sat on one of Dick’s legs. "I’m your slutty secretary: work with me," Lewis asked directly in his ear, as his hand took hold of Dick's tie. 

"I don’t want to have a-an _affair_ with a secretary," Dick protested. "But- " He could feel how his cock was getting half-hard already while Lewis caressed his face, "-maybe I'd like my husband to show me how much he missed me this morning, and how much remorseful he is to have spent a ridiculous amount of money on a chair?" he suggested. 

"A fantastic chair." 

Lewis stood up and knelt before Dick, pulling his lover’s legs open to have more space. He cockily looked up at him through his eyelashes. He lifted his hand and placed it on Dick's chest, slowly making his way down until he was caressing Dick’s hard-on through the trousers. Dick withheld the instinct to groan at the touch. 

"A passable chair." 

"Now you’re just being difficult for the sake of it," said Lewis, while he continued to run one hand up and down Dick's bulge while with the other leaned up to unbutton Dick’s shirt down to his belt. 

"Maybe," he conceded. He helped Lewis opening the shirt and he lifted up his undershirt showing his belly and chest. Lewis showed his appreciation by pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. His lips were soft and delicate, leaving goosebumps all over Dick’s body. 

Lewis took his sweet time undoing Dick’s belt, mainly because he was smirking at Dick and having some trouble working out the mechanism without looking, but Dick didn’t protest because also the belt was a gift from Lewis. 

Lewis had put his mouth over Dick's clothed cock and was planting soft kisses on it. Dick tried not to groan and buried his hand in Lewis’ perfectly coiffed black hair. He was feeling so good, overwhelmed with lust. He tugged at the hair, waiting for Lewis to look at him. When he had his attention, he whispered, "I love you.", because he loved sex, but he loved Lewis more. 

His lover chuckled, "You old sap," before pulling down Dick’s pants, letting his hard cock spring free. "Luckily someone here is more down to business," and he smiled cheekily at him. 

Lewis started to spread little kisses all over his length, and Dick could not help the way his hips thrust forwards, making his dick drag over Lewis's face. 

"Sorry." He felt a little wave of shame at losing control like a kid. Not that he had had any experience when he was _actually_ a kid. 

In response, Lewis bent his face down to Dick’s cock held in his hand and slid his tongue from the bottom up. The redhead bit his lip not to let strange sounds out. Even if the doors were closed, he was quite conscious of being in his office. 

Lewis slowly ducked his head, wrapping his red lips around Dick’s balls, carefully blowing them, the soft warm heat suddenly enveloping them making Dick hiss from how good it felt. He could see Lewis’s smug smile in his mind. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke it slowly, moving his hand up and down while Lewis licked the base making obscene slurping noises. 

"Stop it," Lewis batted away his hand. "Be a good douchebag and let me work." He pulled away to kiss the head of Dick’s cock, swirling his tongue in a practiced way around the tip and licking away the pre-cum. 

"Douchebag?" Dick was proud that his voice did not tremble. Not too much. 

"You know, the boss who expect the secretary to be slutty and willing to offer sex whenever he wants." He bit softly the skin between his balls and the shaft, a sweet spot for Dick. 

"Still not my fantasy." He raised his arms to hold the backrest because Lewis loved it when Dick exposed himself to his gaze, even if Dick was a little self-conscious that his midsection was not as firm as it used to be. 

"No, we know your fantasies, don’t we?" Lewis teased while working Dick’s shaft with one hand and his hole with the other, but without entering it. 

"After twenty years, I'd hope so." And he let Lewis climb up to give him a lovely chaste kiss. 

"Stop to be cute," Lewis reproached him. "Let’s get back to business. I’m going to swallow you now. Don’t thrust too hard." 

"That’s not _my_ problem," Dick complained. 

A throat constricting tightly around his cock brought him back to the mood and he hissed, going back to gently hold Lewis’ head as it went down, while his beloved worked his mouth and tongue harder, throat flexing around Dick’s cock. 

Feeling Dick’s body tensing, Lewis pulled back from Dick’s cock, grabbing it in his right hand and stroking it slowly. "You like it, mmh?" He pushed the head of Dick’s cock inside his mouth while with the other he began to grope Dick’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm. 

"Lewis," cried Dick. 

Lewis’s hips moved forward to line up with Dick's leg and Dick felt his lover's erection rubbing against it. 

"Lewis- I’m coming." The man stuck his tongue out and looked up at him through his eyelashes, and a strang of white, thick cum shot from his cock, landing all over Lewis’s mouth. 

Lewis chased Dick’s cock with his tongue, latching onto the weeping head and sucking whatever was left. 

Dick felt the frantic movement of Lewis’s hand on his own cock. He had a firm hold of it and with a frantic movement, he jerked it off until he let out a soft moan and came, trashing his face against Dick’s belly, while the man petted his hair. 

Eventually, they separated and Dick picked some tissues from his desk to wipe them both clean. 

Dick kissed Lewis gently, wrapping his hand around Lewis’s neck. Lewis threw his arms around his husband’s broad back. "You old sap," he murmured in an affectionate tone. 

"Well, the chair stays, so you can't complain." 

And neither could he. 


End file.
